lealtad
by Canela dulce
Summary: Precisamente la lealtad que hay entre los chicos de borg mas específicamente Bryan (Boris) y Tala (Yuriy) pero Tala siente cierta inseguridad que espera no sea nada. Me quedo raro el resumen por favor entren y Bryan x Tala y mas personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Lealtad**

¡Ding! ¡Dong! ... ¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-ya voy, ya voy- grito el peli lavanda –genial ahora resulta que soy portero- se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Tu? -.

-También me da gusto verte Bryan-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hiwatari? -.

-le avise a Spencer hace una semana que vendría hoy-dijo Kai al momento que hizo a un lado a Bryan para entrar en el apartamento que compartían los chicos blitzkreig.

-¿No le gustas pasar Kai? - menciono en tono sarcástico Bryan, mientras estiraba una mano señalando hacia dentro del apartamento y con la otra cerraba la puerta, observando como Kai avanzaba buscando a los chicos.

Tala e Ian se encontraban sentados en unos banquillos altos, recargando los codos en la barra de la cocina, en el interior de esta de pie frente a la estufa estaba Spencer preparando lo que olía como huevos fritos y tocino.

-miren quien nos honra con su presencia esta mañana- la voz de Bryan saco a los demás de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kai estas aquí! - dijo Spencer.

Tala giro en su banquito dando la espalda a la barra –creímos que llegarías más tarde-.

-¿Creímos? Yo ni siquiera sabía que vendría- decía el peli lavanda, justo al entrar en la cocina, tomar un vaso de un compartimiento de la alacena y un tazón de otro, para después sacar una caja de cereal y servir hasta llenar su tazón, luego camino hacia el refrigerador, tomo un litro de leche y un envase con jugo de frutas, vertió la leche sobre su cereal y un poco de jugo en su vaso, recogió y guardo todo lo utilizado tomo en una mano su tazón de cereal y en la otra su vaso con jugo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, encendió la televisión había un programa de vídeos graciosos y se sentó a desayunar sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, pero en todo momento siendo vigilado (discretamente) por los ojos azules de su capitán.

-de acuerdo, escuchen- hablo Kai –vine aquí porque se llevara a cabo la inauguración de la nueva sede de la BBA en Japón y solo los equipos mas sobresalientes estarán ahí, así que yo enseguida los sugerí a ustedes para ir a servir los bocadillos y las bebidas-.

-imbécil- replico tala.

Una sonrisa en la cara de Kai –ya enserio, quise venir personalmente a informarles del evento y a traer sus invitaciones- se movió repartiéndolas a cada uno -ese sobre tiene también sus boletos de ida los de regreso se los darán en japón, el vuelo sale mañana a las diez de la mañana cuando lleguemos a Japón serán aproximadamente las ocho de la noche podrán llegar al hotel y salir a...lo que sea que acostumbren hacer para entretenerse.

A la mañana siguiente.

-El taxi llego- les aviso Kai.

-ya vamos-dijo el capitán.

Kai sonrió pensando que con ellos todo era más sencillo, crecieron disciplinados y saben perfectamente cumplir con horarios a diferencia de su equipo.

Ya en el avión Spencer se sentó junto a Ian, Kai como siempre prefirió ir solo, Bryan y Tala compartieron asientos, el capitán iba pensativo.

-todo bien Tala- pregunto Bryan, el pelirrojo hizo contacto con los ojos verdes que lo observaban y solo asintió, para después preguntar -¿Por qué?-.

-No sabemos si los de Bega estarán ahí, mas específicamente si Garland estará ahí pero si es así yo no dejare que se te acerque ¿de acuerdo?

Tala no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una hermosa sonrisa, que a cualquiera le habría parecido si, algo lindo pero también muy extraño, pero no a Bryan el era el único que conocía las expresiones de felicidad de Tala.

-estaré bien no te preocupes-.

-No Tala, tu no te preocupes, Ian, Spencer y yo hemos entrenado muy duro para que no tengas que pasar por algo así otra vez nadie podrá siquiera enfrentarte porque nosotros los acabaremos primero-.

-los acabaremos como equipo Bryan, oye...lamento no haberte dicho que Kai vendría pensé que Spencer te lo había mencionado y supuse que no tenías interés en hablar de eso-.

-descuida no importa y creo que Spencer debe haber pensado lo mismo-.

Llegando a Japón.

Saliendo del aeropuerto abordaron un vehículo oficial de la BBA que estaba esperando llegaron al hotel encontraron su habitación y Kai se despidió de ellos.

-yo debo ir con mi equipo, mañana nos reuniremos para conocer los eventos del programa que ha preparado la BBA, nos vemos chicos-.

-hasta mañana Kai- le respondió Tala.

Ya en la habitación cada uno ocupo una cama y dejaron sus maletas Spencer se recostó, Ian se puso a jugar videojuegos, Bryan camino hacia la salida.

-¿Iras a algún lado?-.

-sí, daré una vuelta, ¿quieres venir?-.

-claro-.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y encontraron un pequeño café, entraron y ocuparon una mesa cerca de una ventana ordenaron un postre para acompañar su café, estaban relajados no era necesario conversar, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, casi terminaban cuando alguien conocido entro.

-pero mira quien está aquí- dijo Bryan.

El chico recién llegado al escuchar una voz conocida volteo y se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Rei cierto? - volvió a hablar Bryan.

-hola Bryan, hola Tala, ¿así que ustedes también han venido?-.

-así es gatito- respondió de forma burlona Bryan.

Aun sabiendo que Bryan le hablo así a Rei para de alguna manera molestarlo o hacerlo sentir incomodo (cosa que sabia era una especialidad de Bryan para con las personas) Tala no pudo evitar sentir una leve incomodidad, pero que era esto que estaba sintiendo ... acaso ... acaso eran ... .celos.

continuara...

Gracias por leer! por favor dejen su revisión y gracias otra vez


	2. lealtad capitulo dos

¡hola! este es el capitulo dos de lealtad muchas gracias por haber leído el primero

**AngelKhazanovXlll** agradezco mucho tu revisión me alegra que te guste, pondré mas atención a lo que me recomiendas espero puedas leer este y me hagas saber que te pareció muchas gracias.

**lovelywoods** gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar revisión ojala puedas leer este y espero lo disfrutes cualquier recomendación también la agradeceré.

**Lealtad**

**Capitulo dos**

Rei se sentó la misma mesa que los rusos, Bryan ordeno tres tazas de café, una para cada uno.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? - pregunto el peli lavanda a Rei, Tala llevo sus ojos lentamente de Rei a Bryan y de vuelta a Rei sin que ellos lo notaran.

-no, solo el café, gracias Bryan- respondió el de cabello negro un poco avergonzado pues la actitud de Bryan era nueva para el, es decir si lo conocía y habían intercambiado antes palabras, pero Bryan casi siempre siendo un patán y ahora parecía tan amable y tal vez hasta un poco ¿lindo ?.

-y dinos Rei-hablo el pelirrojo -¿tú sabes si habrá un torneo? - quizá en realidad no le importaba tanto la respuesta si no quitar la atención que era obvio Rei tenía en Bryan.

-no en realidad no, a nadie le han informado nada, o bueno eso es lo que creo, pero lo que si se es que esto me emociona mucho-

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunta el capitán ruso, y Rei responde –si bueno, me refiero a esta situación que otra vez nos vemos, volver a ver tantas caras conocidas, claro existe una "rivalidad" entre todos por ser de diferentes equipos pero finalmente, si tenemos una amistad y un espíritu de compañerismo entre todos, aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, cuando nos enfrentamos a bega, todos trabajamos en equipo y- el de ojos dorados se vio interrumpido por Bryan –si… .e… a Cerca de eso, nosotros no estuvimos ahí, Spencer y yo estábamos heridos, y… ..- sus ojos verdes se hallaron puestos en los azules de su capitán –Tala estaba en coma- la ultima frase la arrastro sin poder evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta,Volviendo los ojos a Rei concluyo, -¿Recuerdas, ¿gatito?- y con esta ultima frase su clásica sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro.

-si Bryan, lo recuerdo- Rei respondió, con una media sonrisa más a fuerza que sincera, y continuó –pasare por alto ese último desborde de sarcasmo tuyo solo porque... sí, lo admito, hable sin pensar-

-si- esta vez fue Tala quien tomó la palabra –eso no es algo que nos parezca extraño, Kai ha mencionado que es una "cualidad" de su equipo el hablar hasta los codos solo por hablar-

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Bryan, y al calmarse lo que le costó trabajo le dijo a Rei -es hora de irnos, ¿terminaste tu café kitty? -

-No, aun no, pero llegue solo puedo irme solo-

-eso no sucederá, así que apresúrate para que vuelvas al hotel con nosotros, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con la culpa de que alguien te asesino por dejarte. Rei rodó los ojos recriminándose a si mismo por haber pensado momentos antes que Bryan le había parecido lindo.

Ya de vuelta en el hotel, Rei bajo del ascensor –buenas noches chicos- los rusos asintieron a modo de respuesta el próximo piso era el suyo el elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron, avanzaron fuera de este y caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta de su habitación.

-Bryan hablo el pelirrojo –dime- fue la respuesta del más alto. Tala no podía creer los pensamientos que se hallaban en su cabeza en esos momentos.

_Cómo decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a tratar así a Rei, más aún que no vuelvas a hablar con él._

-nada- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Bryan se detuvo mientras el más pequeño siguió avanzando, bueno solo un paso más porque su muñeca fue capturada por el peli lavanda forzándolo a detenerse y dar la vuelta, orbes verdes y azules en contacto -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? - los ojos azules se cerraron y luego volvieron a abrirse –no es nada Bryan-.

-¿Estás seguro? -

-mucho ahora suéltame y vamos a dormir-

-claro lo siento- una sonrisa en el rostro de Bryan, e inmediatamente cambio a una expresión preocupada como si hubiera olvidado algo - ¡ah es cierto !, aun no puedo soltarte.

-¿Qué? - Los ojos de tala muy abiertos.

El más alto tiro de la muñeca de Tala y lo abrazo fuerte, el pelirrojo podía sentir el cálido pecho de Bryan, lo que lo hacia sentir protegido.

Al separarse Bryan pregunto -¿no te lastimé? - en respuesta Tala movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Nadie podría tocar siquiera al frío capitán ruso, sin salir medio muerto en el intento, era algo que solo un tipo como Bryan podría lograr y con esto que acababa de hacer había conseguido (sin darse cuenta) que el otro chico se sintiera tranquilo en verdad, ahora si estaban avanzando juntos hacia la habitación y justo antes de abrir la puerta Bryan dijo -no te presionare a nada pero recuerda que estoy aquí para cuando necesites hablar-.

-lo sé- fue la respuesta de tala.

Al entrar vieron que Spencer y Ian ya dormían, Bryan entro al baño cepilló sus dientes, salió se cambio para dormir y se arrojó sobre su cama –bien que descanse su majestad- al parecer Bryan no podía dejar de ser Bryan no con su capitán y eso era algo que Tala apreciaba mucho aunque nunca lo admitiría, el pelirrojo se dio un baño, lavo sus dientes, se puso su ropa de dormir y se recostó, recordando el abrazo que Bryan le había dado antes y con eso en mente se quedo dormido.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo despertó -¿Qué demonios? - se levanto medio dormido y fue un abrir –buen día Spencer, ¿te desperté? -

-¡Hola Kai! ... eh ... si- una sonrisa en su rostro -¿pasa algo? -

-sí, anunciaran los eventos en una hora, en el salón de conferencias del hotel, y vine a avisarles-

-Oh gracias, les diré a los chicos-

-bien nos vemos ahí-

-seguro, gracias-

Después del anuncio oficial, se reunieron los blitzkreig y los bba en el restaurante del hotel para almorzar juntos aunque no todos estaban muy de acuerdo con esto.

-Cielos, esto es muy emocionante, no puedo esperar a las beybatallas que tendremos- decía Tyson al momento que también se atragantaba con la comida.

-aburrido- habló Tala -¿Qué? - respondió Tyson.

-¡Que será aburrido! peleas de exhibición ¿enserio? ¿Solo vinimos para esto? Pensé que tal vez habría un torneo de verdad, empiezo a creer que venir fue una perdida de tiempo-.

-si tan solo hubiera algo que lo hiciera más interesante- ahora era Bryan quien hablaba -¡oye Kai! No tienes ganas de traicionar a tus compañeros y unirte a nosotros, para después abandonarnos e ir a otro equipo y luego de vuelta con ellos- dijo mientras levantaba la cara señalando a Tyson, Rei y Max -o tal vez podrías dejar que una bestia oscura te controlara, cualquiera de estas dos opciones sin duda volvería esta situación algo emocionante- para terminar soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vete al carajo Bryan! - fue la repuesta de Kai, y es que ellos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos y parecía que a Bryan le gustaba mantera así su relación.

otra fuerte carcajada se oyó pero, no, esta vez no era de Bryan, todos volvieron los ojos hacia Rei, quien al darse cuenta que lo miraban intento guardar la compostura -lo siento- y es que ver la reacción de Kai le pareció muy divertido, ya que el dueño de dranzer casi nunca se inmutaba con provocaciones, pero parecía que Bryan tenia eso que no sabia exactamente que era, pero era capaz de acabar hasta con la paciencia de Kai y eso le resulto muy interesante, pensó que Bryan era realmente alguien especial y en su mente nació la firme intención de conocer mas acerca del peli lavanda, quería encontrar ese lado normal y amable que le había mostrado por un momento en aquel café.

**Continuara….**

gracias por leer! y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir una revisión.


End file.
